Váratlan vendég
by timii95
Summary: Rin, megelégelve Nitori rendetlenségét, látogatást tesz Mikoshiba szobájában arra az időre, míg szobatársa kitakarít. Azonban nem számol a fejébe minduntalan visszatérő zavaró gondolataival, amiknek többnyire a csapatkapitányhoz van közük, s az említett vöröske tettei sem könnyítenek helyzetén. !Mikoshiba x Rin! A kezdőjelenet a FrFr! special egyik részének vége. :)


A 201-es szoba ajtaja hamar kinyílt, majd egyből a vörös hajú csapatkapitány meglepődött szemei jelentek meg.

– Aah, mi a gond, Matsuoka?

– Rin megfáradt tekintetét kérlelően Mikoshibára emelte.

– Buchou… Kéne egy szoba.

Ebben a pillanatban vágódott ki a szemközti ajtó, s Nitori hátulról Rin nyakába vetette magát.

– Ne menj el! – visította bűnbánóan. – Senpai, nagyon kérlek, bocsáss meg!

Csak dühös pillantások hadát kapta cserébe, és Rin lesöpörte a válláról a megszeppent fiút.

– Nitori, _légy szíves_, menj vissza a szobába és takarítsd el a szemetet az asztalról. Egy mocsok az egész, tele van pakolva mindennel. Addig nem megyek vissza, míg tiszta és üres nem lesz.

A szürke hajú fiú halkan szipogott, de kihúzta magát és határozott tekintetével próbálta közölni a cápafiúval, hogy ő most akkor végrehajtja a rá kiszabott feladatot. Sarkon fordult, és vissza is vágtatott a szobába, becsapva maga után az ajtót.  
A kapitány ezt a rövidke jelenetet végignézve csak felnevetett, és szélesre tárta az ajtót.

– Hát, úgy néz ki, be kell fogadnom téged egy időre.

– Igen, nagyon úgy tűnik – hajtotta le a fejét Rin kicsit elvörösödve. Egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy púp legyen Mikoshiba meglehetősen edzett hátán, pláne nem egy ilyen kis semmiség miatt. Furcsa érzések kavarogtak benne, és ennek természetesen semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy senpaiával kettesben kell eltöltenie az elkövetkezendő meghatározhatatlan időintervallumot. Ha Nitorin múlik, beletelik akár másfél órába is, míg rendesen kitakarít. – Bocs a kellemetlenségért.

– Ugyan! – Az aranyszemű újfent elnevette magát és beljebb tessékelte a fiút, miközben másik kezével finoman belökte az ajtót. – Nakamura most úgy sincs itthon. Tudod… - hajolt közelebb Rinhez, akinek a hirtelen közelségre akaratlanul is felgyorsult a szívverése, és aprót hátrébb kapta a fejét. De a vörös csak bizalmaskodás végett került ilyen közel, így ő kissé megnyugodva kieresztette az észrevétlenül a tüdejében rekedt levegőt. – randija van.

– Mi?! - Értetlenül kapta fel a fejét. Szinte el is feledkezett a mondat elejéről, így hirtelen nem tudta, miről van szó.

– Úgy ám – vigyorodott el büszkén a kapitány, és kihúzta magát. – Nem hiába, belőle is én neveltem férfit. - Meghatódottan bámult a messzeségbe, de aztán hamar Rinre nézett. – Erről jut eszembe. Matsuoka, te hogy állsz a lányokkal?

– E-ennek mégis mi köze van a szobatársadhoz? – kérdezett vissza ismét pirulva, de aztán sóhajtva feladta a tiltakozást. – Én… szóval a legtöbb idegesít. Csak egyről tudom, hogy szeretem, de ő a húgom, ez természetes.

– Ó, igen, a kis Gou – ábrándozott Mikoshiba. – Őt én is szere- azaz.. – módosított, mikor arany íriszei találkoztak a szikrázó vörösekkel, és észrevette a másikból áradó sötét aurát – haha, úgy értem, hogy is lehetne őt nem szeretni? Hiszen olyan aranyos és életvidám lány. Na, de akkor ezek szerint a tüzes Matsuoka jégszívét még senkinek nem sikerült felolvasztania? Ha csak tanács kell, bátran fordulj hozzám – kacsintott egyet, és Rin meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a gesztus közben apró csillámok repkednek szét az idősebb fiú szeméből.

– Eh.. Inkább nem, köszönöm.

Egyáltalán nem akart magának kerítőt, javaslatokat pedig még kevésbé, főleg nem attól a személytől, akinek a jelenlétében sem érezte magát teljes biztonságban. A másik fiú közvetlen stílusát és bátorító megjegyzéseit még mindig nem sikerült megszoknia, pedig jól tudta, a kapitány mindenkivel így viselkedik. De azért mégis furcsa érzéseket keltett benne minden, amit Mikoshiba tett, és képtelen volt kezelni ezt a helyzetet. Ezért is történt legtöbbször, hogy komorságba vagy visszautasításba burkolózott s vonult külön, miközben az arcbőre és a füle hegye önkéntelenül is felforrósodott, ezzel felfedve az ügyes megfigyelőknek, hogy kényelmetlenül érintik a történtek. Sokszor a hideg víz sem tudta lehűteni.

Mikoshiba csak vállat vont.

– Ahogy gondolod. Mindenesetre tudd, hogy bármiben számíthatsz rám, Matsuoka! – veregette meg, s odébb lépett. – De.. az az igazság, hogy épp zuhanyozni készültem, ezért ha nem bánod, elmennék. Addig dobd csak le magad – intett az emeletes ágy alsó szintje felé.

Egy éles bólintás után Rin el is helyezkedett az említett bútordarabon, szemével követve a szobához kapcsolódó kis fürdőbe vonuló kapitányt. Az ajtó becsukódott, ő pedig magára maradt, társaságát csupán zavaró gondolatai alkották.

Rinnek általában megvolt a napi rutinja. Reggel és este nyújtás, napközben iskola, utána edzés az úszócsarnokban, majd este még egy kis futást is beillesztett, mikor maradt rá ideje. Ezek közt és alatt elszórva evett, ivott, hallgatta Nitori fecsegését, ami már szinte a mindennapjai részévé vált. Ugyan néha kicsit idegesítette a lelkes kis szobatársa, de időnként be kellett vallania magának, hiányozna neki, ha nem lenne.

Egy kis fészkelődés után úgy döntött, az ülés kényelmetlen, ezért fekvő helyzetben folytatja tovább merengését. Derekával lejjebb csúszott, míg fejét az ágyon talált párnába süllyesztette és unott arccal bámulta az ágy felső szintjének alsó oldalát.

A lányokra ha akarta, sem lett volna ideje. Nem is nagyon foglalkoztatták őt, a külsejük sem ragadt meg benne. Ő az izmok látványához szokott, és talán pont azért, mert nem volt számára idegen, szinte természetesnek találta, hogy edzésen minden fiú félmeztelenül tevékenykedik egymás szeme előtt. Már annyira magától jött az, hogy akár akarják, akár nem, figyelik egymás testét – ez ugyanis elengedhetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy például egy megfelelő fejest végre tudjanak hajtani -, hogy az fel sem tűnt neki, mikor egyre hosszabb és hosszabb ideig kezdte bámulni Mikoshibát.

A szomszédos helyiségben pár jó pár perce folyt a víz, és a zubogó hang miatt Rin lelki szemei elé akaratlanul is beúszott az épp zuhanyozó kapitány képe, amint a derűsen csillogó vízcseppek szemérmetlenül folynak végig a napcsókolta bőrön, egyre csak lejjebb és lejjebb…

Rin felmorranva az oldalára fordult, és próbált nem tudomást venni a külvilágról és arról sem, ami saját fejében zajlott épp. Szorosan behunyta a szemeit, és csak arra koncentrált, hogy a zavaró tényezők eltűnjenek az agyából. Egy idő után már csak a megnyugtató semmit hallotta, és megkönnyebbülve lélegzett volna fel, de szemhéjai nem nyíltak, őt magát pedig az álomvilág ragadta magával.

Jó tíz perc múlva – amit ő csupán pár másodpercnek érzékelt – arra ébredt, hogy mezítelen mellkas súrolja a testét, s fülénél elfojtott szuszogás hallatszik. Kissé összerezzent és lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Egyből meg is pillantotta Mikoshiba elmosódott alakját, ahogy egyik erős karjával tartotta magát a fiú fölött, míg a másikkal abban a párnahuzatban keresgélt valami nagyon fontosat, amin Rin feküdt éppen. Úgy tűnt, a kapitány nem szeretné felébreszteni, ezért próbálta meg egy hang nélkül intézni a dolgát. Egyúttal azt sem vette észre, hogy Rin időközben felébredt. _Nagyon is_ ébren volt. Sőt, már épp a kevésbé ostoba gondolatait gyűjtötte össze, és egy apró köhintést követően lángoló arccal nyitotta ki a száját.

– Uh… Buchou… mit csinálsz?

A vörös alig észrevehetően összerándult meglepettségében, de azonnal el is engedte magát, és fejét kicsit a bordó hajú felé fordította. Olyannyira közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy Rin attól félt, a másik megérzi az arcából áradó hőt.

– Ah, helló, végre felébredtünk, nem igaz? – érdeklődött játékos hanglejtéssel, miközben folytatta a párnahuzatban való keresgélést. – Csak szükségem van valamire, amit itt tárolok, ne aggódj, se' perc alatt végzek.

– A párnahuzatban? – Kételkedő arckifejezéssel nézett a felette ténykedőre. A vörösség még mindig beborította az egész arcát.

– Aha~

Pár másodpercre csönd állt be a szobában, csak a gyűrődő anyag és a benne rejlő ,,kincsek" súrlódása hallatszott. Mellkasuk összeért, ahogy Mikoshiba kicsit lejjebb hajolt, majdnem rátalálva az általa úgy keresett tárgyra. Rin csak feküdt alatta és nem is jutott eszébe jobb, mint mozdulatlanul maradni, rendesen lélegezni és nem gondolni semmire ezzel a kínos helyzettel kapcsolatban. De aztán Mikoshiba hirtelen egy szinte néma nevetést hallatott közvetlenül a füle mellett, és diadalmasan suttogta: ,,Megvagy." A pír maradt, a forróság csak növekedett és a zavara szinte elviselhetetlenné vált. Rin nem bírta megállni, szorosan összezárta a szemeit és alsó ajkába harapott. Már nem értett semmit. De aztán érezte, hogy a test melegsége elhagyja, ahogy a másik felemelkedik róla és Mikoshiba immáron az emeletes ágy előtt, a szoba közepén állt, kisportolt alakja körül vidáman táncoló kis szikrákkal, kezében pedig egy újsággal. A cím szerint az Izmok Havi Magazinja volt az, amit Rin nagyon is jól ismert a húga különös megszállottsága miatt.

Sietve felült és ráförmedt az idősebb fiúra.

– Emiatt kellett engem ilyen rohadtul kellemetlen helyzetbe hoznod?

Mikoshiba csak megvakarta a tarkóját, és felnevetett.

– Igen, igen. Tudod, ilyenkor általában nyújtani megyek. Kellett valami új technika vagy egy másféle edzésterv, ezért akartam használni ezt a magazint. Nagyon bírom az írásaikat, sokat segítenek.

– És… miért pont a párnahuzat?

– Sok más is van ott, amit egy átlagos fiú elrejt, és amiket te egészen biztosan nem szeretnél látni – mosolygott rá kedvesen. – És most, ha megbocsátasz, megyek edzeni~ Addig is érezd magad otthon! – Sporttáskáját felkapva lépett ki az ajtón, maga mögött hagyva egy némileg elképedt Rint.

Azonban a fiú egy pillanat múlva már össze is szedte magát, kirontott a szobából és sebes léptekkel a vörös után indult üvöltve.

– Tudom, hogy Gouról rejtegetsz képeket! Ő az én kishúgom, nem használhatod fel a róla készült fotókat mocskos dolgokra, a fenébe is! – És ebben a pillanatban döntötte el sokadszorra, hogy nem dől be Mikoshiba külsejének és alkalmankénti kedves szavainak. Hiszen ő végül is csak egy megnyerő külsejű, középiskolás úszósrác, kibírhatatlanul nagy egóval és idegesítő közvetlenséggel. Ezért ettől fogva az új célja már nem csak az volt, hogy a húgát megvédje tőle, hanem saját magát is.


End file.
